Don't You Make The Same Mistake Twice
by EClareObsession
Summary: Jude and Tommy have been dating for about a year now. But Jude feels mixed feelings when Spiederman is asked to come to New York. Jude doesn't know what to do. Does she really love Spiederman? Juderman Spied Speed Speid Vincent Tommy Quincy


**Title:** Don't You Make The Same Mistake Twice  
**Summary!:**Jude and Tommy have been dating for about a year now. But Jude feels mixed feelings when Spiederman is asked to come to New York. Jude doesn't know what to do. Does she really love Spiederman? Juderman Jommy

**BTW: this takes place in season 3.**

* * *

Jude and Tommy sat on the couch in the G-Major lobby. Jude was sitting on his lap, and they were looking for an apartment.

"2 bedroom, 3 bathroom apartment. Sounds like the Quincy way" Jude joked

"And what's the Quincy way?" Tommy asked, smiling.

"The Quincy way is being with Jude. And no one else" Jude replied, they peck kissed.

"Jude!" They're romantic moment was interrupted by that yell.

Tommy, and Jude stopped kissing and put they're foreheads together.

"Yeah?" Jude asked, they took they're foreheads off of one anothers, and looked in front of them.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, dudes" Spiederman began

"Just tell us what you want!" Jude said, smiling.

"Darius called me in his office. And you know that it usually means I'm either getting fired, and getting yelled out. So, I was all prepared for my yelling. But then I sit down, and hes all smiley, and happy!" Spiederman babbled on.

"Just get to the punch line!" Jude joked.

"Okay. This dude from this record label in New York called, and wants me, Vincent Spiederman to come, live in New York, and get a contract at the Golden Records!" Jude jumped up smiling. The Golden Records was the biggest record label in the world.

Jude smiled, as big as she could. But once her and Spied hugged ... her smile faded away.

--

Jude arrived home, and sat down next to Sadie on the couch.

"What's got you down?" Sadie asked once she saw Jude's face. It was mixed with hurt, and sadness.

"Nothing .." Jude lied.

"Is it about Spiederman leaving for New York?" Sadie asked. Jude looked at her sister, Sadie gave her a sympathetic look.

"It's like. I'm so happy for him, but it kills me inside to know that he's leaving. He's my best friend, Sades .. And I'm on the verge of losing him .." Jude replied.

Sadie looked at her sister, seeing the sadness/heartbroken look in her eyes. Her cheeks were more red then ever. And her mouth was about to go in to a frown.

"... Jude, do you love Spiederman?" Sadie asked.

"No! Never, I love Tommy!" Jude quickly answered. Sadie looked in to Jude's eyes, and could tell she was lying

"Then why are you so sad about him leaving?" Sadie then asked

"Because he's my best friend. Emphasis on the friend!" Jude answered.

"What ever you say, Miss. Jude Harrison. All I have to say is I'm meeting Kwest to get coffee. So I'll have to talk to you later. And one more thing, Jude ... don't mess with any one's hearts, it'll end up in disaster" Sadie stated, before walking out

"I wasn't planning on it!" Jude yelled, before Sadie walked out.

--

After Sadie left, Jude sat there for a few minutes.

_"Sadies crazy! I am so not in love with Vincent Spiederman! I mean, I finally got Tommy. Tommy ... the guy I've wanted all along. So why am I so upset over Spied leaving? I mean, it's like .. it's not a friend kind of sad ... it's a love kind of sad. I guess .. I just ... I need to get my mind off of this! Music! That's it! I'll play music!" _Jude thought.

She grabbed her electric guitar, plugged her amp in, and then plugged her guitar in to her amp. She started playing notes and sounded good.

**_"You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around, Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh, That's right"_**

Jude quietly sang those words from the top of her head.

"What about a chorus?" She asked herself. What she had just sang was considered as the verse.

She stopped playing her guitar, but kept it on her. She grabbed a pen and paper, but couldn't come up with any thing

Her brainstorming was interrupted by a knock.

She answered the door, to reveal Jamie, another one of her best friends

"Jamie!" Jude yelled in excitement.

It was around 10 P.M., and Jude was bored as hell, and frustrated because she couldn't write a song.

--

Jude and Jamie watched a movie, and ate pizza.

Now they were just sitting on the couch

"Jamie .." Jude said sadly.

"What happened?" Jamie asked, knowing some thing bad happened

"Spiederman might leave" Jude answered "For good, in New York" Jude added

"Well that's a shocker .." Jamie said sarcastically

"Huh?" Jude replied

"Jude, every one knew that he'd be gone in like three years from now, or even closer then that" Jamie answered

"Excuse me!? What does that mean?!" Jude yelled, she stood up, and so did Jamie.

"Jude, he's just like his dad! He can't stay here if nothings good enough for him" Jamie replied

"Shut up, grab all your cheesy movies, and leave" Jude stated

"Jude-" Jamie said before being cut off

"Now" She ordered, and Jamie was out the door.

Jude grabbed her electric guitar and plugged it in.

She played the same beat from before, but changed a few things for the chorus

**_"If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better- Cause you said  
forever and ever  
Who knew"_**

Jude sang.

She then felt tears reaching her cheeks, and she took her electric guitar and sat down.

--

Meanwhile ...

Spiederman was at home, packing up all his stuff. He was leaving in three days.

His mother stood in the doorway.

"Hey sweetie" His mother greeted her son

"Hey mom." He softly replied

"What'cha up to?" She asked

"Packing all my shit up, before I leave" Spiederman answered

"Sweetie ... if you go to New York .. you won't have any one. Your leaving every one behind" His mother, Valerie, explained

"I know .. Mom, but you've got to understand that Canada isn't like Home Sweet Home. I have nothing else here! I never get recording time at G-Major, I have no love interests" When he said the Love Interest, he began thinking of Jude.

"Fine, just, come to dinner with me, and John tomorrow" Valerie replied

"Mom, I'd rather play puppets with dad then have dinner with your new dude" Spied replied sarcastic about the puppets part.

His mother looked down at her feet, and then walked out. Spied felt guilty, but shook it off.

The next day he arrived at G-Major, he walked in to see a different picture.

Usually, Wally, Kyle, and Jude would be joking around. But today they were all just sitting there.

They all looked like they just woke up. They all looked tired, and depressed

"What the hell happened?" Spiederman asked, smiling, once he was standing in front of them

No one responded

"Did I do some thing?" Spied asked. They all shook they're heads referring to no.

"Spied, can I talk to you in private?" Sadie asked

"Sure" He answered.

They walked over to the front desk

"Why are they so sad?" Spied asked instantly.

"They don't want you to leave, Spied" Sadie answered. Spiederman froze

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah" Sadie answered, This made Spied feel really guilty.

--

That night Jude, Wally, and Kyle were at the rehearsal space, also known as, 620.

They were all sitting on the ground in a circle.

"Truthfully tell me, you guys, ... are you going to miss Spied?" Jude asked.

"I am" The two said together

"Well, we both are" Wally answered

"Dude, I already miss him" Jude replied.

"When he gets to the airport, I'm going to latch on to his leg so he can't get on the plane" Kyle added.

Jude softly laughed

"I seriously would do that for a quarter" Jude joked. "Shit" Jude murmured as she felt her cell vibrate.

She answered the call

"Hello" She greeted the person on the other line

"Hey babe" Tommy replied

"What's up?" Jude asked.

"I made you some thing, where are you?" He answered.

"I'm at 620, come pick me up" Jude replied

Wally, and Kyle rolled they're eyes

Jude, and Tommy hung up.

"Dude, Tommy annoys the shit out of all three of us. Especially Spied" Wally stated

"Why does Spied hate him so much?" Jude curiously asked.

"Never mind, dude, I'll call you later, and in Spiederman's words ... Have fun with Lord Squinty Frown." Wally answered

The two then got up and walked out, leaving Jude alone.

--

Once Tommy picked her up. He blind-folded her

"Where are we going?!" Jude asked, excited about her suprise

"Just be ready for lots of hugs, and kissed" Tommy joked.

They arrived at the place, and Tommy took the blind-fold off of Jude's eyes.

She opened her eyes to reveal, a picnic on the beach.

"Oh my God, Tommy! This is beautiful!" Jude yelled.

She then hugged and kissed Tommy.

--

While they were eating, all Jude would talk about was Spied.

"It's like, I want him to stay, but then again he's got a huge opportunity in his hands, and I don't want him to screw it all up!" Jude babbeled on.

"Jude, could Spiederman stay off topic for like 3 seconds?" He asked

"Yeah ..." Jude answered

"How was your day?" Tommy asked

"Good, until I saw Spied-" Jude began "Sorry." She stopped herself.

"Did some thing happen between you two?" Tommy asked. A bit jealous.

"No, Tom, no. I'm just overwhelmed with work, and every thing. Don't worry 'bout it. Spiederman is only a friend. I guess I keep talking about him, because he's my best friend." Jude lied.

She truth fully didn't know why she kept talking about Spiederman. She didn't believe that she could like him. She had been with her dream boyfriend for a year, so why would she want to ruin it?

--

The next day, Jude woke up at 10:30 A.M.

The next day Spiederman was leaving. Jude had one last day with him.

Jude took a shower, got dressed, and blow dryed her hair. She then went to G-Major.

Spiederman was hugging every one already, more of the "not so close" friends, like some of the interns that he barely knew.

He spotted Jude, and walked over.

"Well, well look who it is" Spiederman said smiling, as he grabbed one of her hands.

"It's Miss. Jude Harrison. AKA the girl that's heartbroken over her best friend leaving" Jude replied. They were standing face to face, and Spiederman was holding on of her hands.

Both they're smiles faded

"I'm going to miss you, Jude. I really am" Spiederman told his friend. Jude nodded

"Your like the best brother, I never, but always wanted to have." Jude replied.

They leaned in, and were about to kiss when they got interrupted.

"Jude, recording time" Tommy called out. Jude quickly took a step back, and nodded

"I'll see you tomorrow" Jude quickly said to Spiederman before walking away.

Spiederman stood there, sad. He felt completely rejected, by the biggest crush he's ever had.

--

The day went by quickly. Jude, and Spiederman didn't say another word to each other, and Tommy tried to pretend like he didn't see them almost kissing.

--

Jude woke up at 8:00 in the morning. Spiederman was leaving for the airport at 8:30, so she had to meet up at his house.

She got dressed, and headed over.

Once she arrived she saw Wally, Kyle, and Sadie waiting for Spiederman to come out. Every one else had said goodbye the night before.

Sadie came early, because she had to pick up a paper from G-Major at 7:30, and decided to go straight to Spied's.

Jude walked up to the little group.

"Oh my God ... I can't believe he's leaving" Jude stated. They all watched the front door, waiting for him to come out.

"I know dude, it's sucks" Kyle replied. Spiederman walked out.

"Don't trample me! One at a time!" He joked.

Jude, Wally, and Kyle were to scared to say good bye, so they just stood there. Frozen.

Sadie walked up to Spiederman.

"_dude _..." Sadie began. Spiederman smiled. Sadie never said 'dude', and she hated when Spiederman called her dude. "Stay out of trouble, I don't want any police reports about some guy mooning some old lady!" Sadie joked, Spied smiled, and they hugged. Sadie then kissed his cheek.

She walked back over to the group, and nudged Wally, and Kyle's arms.

Wally, and Kyle walked up to Spiederman.

"Dude .." Wally began

"Dudes .." Spiederman added.

"Dude Dude" Kyle joked. The three laughed

"I'm seriously going to miss you dudes" Spiederman admitted

"Makes you feel any better ... we're going to miss you too" Wally replied.

"Seriously! With out you, we have no life" Kyle added

"With out you two freaks, I don't have a life" Spiederman said smiling. "SME for life?"

"Yeah!" Wally, and Kyle said together.

"Well I guess this is goodbye" Spiederman joked, he said it in an English accent

"That plane better run good!" Wally also said in an English voice

"And better have crackers too!" Spiederman finished the English accent conversation.

The three laughed and hugged.

Jude was last to say goodbye.

Wally, and Kyle walked back to the group. And then Jude walked up.

Her and Spiederman just stood there, silent. They hardly made eye-contact. Finally, they looked each other straight in the eyes.

Spiederman let out a deep breath

"Dude ... your my best friend" Spiederman told her, as he had a frown fall upon his face.

"And your mine" Jude replied. "As a friend, I love you"

"I love you too" He replied.

They then hugged, after the hug, Spiederman kissed her forehead.

"Keep rocking for me, k?" Spiederman told her

"Always and forever" Jude stated. Spiederman smiled.

And then Jude walked back to the group.

Spiederman got in to the truck that he was taking to the airport. His mom was driving him

As the car got farther and farther ... Spiederman watched his friends getting smaller and smaller till he couldn't even see them any more.

--

Jude arrived back home, and Tommy texted her. His text said;

_"Hey, meet me in your garage" _

Jude waited in her garage. Tommy finally showed up, about three minutes later.

Jude was leaning on the side of her car, and Tommy stood in front of her. (the same set up as Spied and Jude's break up scene in Season 2!!)

"Hey .." Tommy said quietly.

"I tried to stop blowing you off. I kno-" Jude said before being cut off.

"Jude. I know that I'm not the one in your heart. And that's why I think we should end this little dance, we have going" Tommy explained.

"You sure?" Jude asked. She was a bit happy.

"Yeah. Now ... go get Spied. Before it's too late." Tommy told his now ex-girlfriend.

Jude smiled, and hugged him. He then handed her the keys to his viper.

--

Jude arrived at the airport.

"First call for the flight to New York city. Boarding now" The intercom said. Jude froze. She then spotted some one familiar, going up the escalator.

She sprinted up, and the person now was walking over to the ticket taker.

Jude sprinted and grabbed his shoulder.

He turned around to reveal it was ...

...

...

Spiederman.

"Jude?!" Spiederman yelled.

"Spied! I couldn't let you leave! Tommy and I are over. And I still love you! And I just I just ... I'm babbling on like an idiot right now, aren't I?" Jude said, a bit embarrassed. "Okay. Uhm, sorry 'bout this. I'm just going to leave now." Jude said awkwardly once he didn't reply.

She turned around, and was about to leave, when Spiederman grabbed her arm, turned her around and kissed her passionately.

"I'm not going to New York. I'm staying here with you" Spiederman told her.

Jude smiled, and they kissed again

"I love you" Jude told him

"I love you too"


End file.
